


Dating counselor

by Consultingtimelordoftherings



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consultingtimelordoftherings/pseuds/Consultingtimelordoftherings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade gives John and Sherlock dating advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating counselor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's crappy because I wrote it at 3 am

"Well, you know how Sherlock is. He's emotionless. He doesn't feel. And he sure as hell doesn't care." Lestrade told John, sipping at a pint.

"You're not helping at all." John was already so frustrated.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not some matchmaker." Lestrade looked down at his phone, then started tapping buttons.

"Well I thought maybe if I told someone, it might help me."

"Why don't you just tell him?" Lestrade's phone buzzed. John glared at him.

"Don't you think I would've by now? And how do I fit that into a conversation? 'Hey Lestrade called, triple murder and by the way I'm in love with you'" John said mockingly.

"Why don't you give him a little paper that says 'do you want to date me check one : yes or no'" He tapped more buttons. John couldn't help but let out a slight giggle. He looked down at his watch.

"It's getting late. I should go, bye." Then he walked away. Lestrade's phone buzzed again as he left.

"Well I guess I'll just pay for your pints." Lestrade said with a sigh, tapping away on his phone.

John got home and Sherlock was still on the couch watching crap Telly. He shook his head. 'God, you don't even need to do anything for me to love you' he thought.

*****

'Lestrade, I think I'm in love with John -SH'

'What makes you think that?'

'No need for details -SH'

'So what? Should I talk to him?'

'No, of course not -SH'

'So why tell me?'

'Had to tell someone -SH'

'Tell him.'

*****

'God, you don't even need to do anything for me to love you' John thought. 

"Pints with Lestrade?" Sherlock knew, of course.

"Yeah," John looked up at Sherlock,   
"so what'd you do? Just watch Telly all day?"

"No, I went out. Got some milk."

"You what?" John walked over to the fridge and opened it. He saw a jug of milk sitting next to... a foot.

"It's a miracle! Sherlock finally got the milk! Now if he'd get rid of that bloody foot!" John mocked, which made Sherlock sigh as loud as he could so John could hear. 

"So what made you get the milk? Did you get such a craving for cereal that you couldn't wait?" John turned around and Sherlock was right there. He jumped back, startled.

"It's a gift. Isn't that what people do? Get a gift when they have something important to say?" John was worried now. What did Sherlock do that requires a gift to say sorry?

"Well that depends on what they're saying." Sherlock leaned down, almost touching John's nose with his.

"What if they were saying," Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist and pulled him in closer,"'I love you'?" He dipped his head down kissed John gently. 

"I love you, too." John said when they broke apart.


End file.
